


Two Sides of the same coin

by Babe_Chan



Category: inFAMOUS (Video Game)
Genre: AUs, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Domestic, Bathtub Sex, Biting, Conduit!You, Crossing Parallels, Delsin is a fucking perv, Don't Judge Me, Dubious Consent, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Genderless!Reader, Hair-pulling, Hand Jobs, Hero!Delsin - Freeform, How Do I Tag, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, I Don't Even Know, Infamous!Delsin - Freeform, JFC, Kissing in the Rain, Light Dom/sub, Love Triangles, M/M, Multi, Not really a threesome, Oral Sex, Porn kinda, Possibly polyamorous, Reggie Is Alive, Scratching, Tentacle Sex, Unf, Universe Alteration, What Have I Done, and a weeee bit of, because lord knows I need this, conduit!Reader, delsincest, genderless reader, he's important, just read the story to get it, more like a, to me ok, what even
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-26
Updated: 2014-10-15
Packaged: 2018-02-18 01:36:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2330414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Babe_Chan/pseuds/Babe_Chan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What the holy hell was I thinking? Apparently no a whole fucking lot to think this was a good idea.<br/>Uuuugggggghhhhh anyways this'll be a lil drabble series where you are with Hero!Delsin at one point other times with Infamous!Delsin and asldlkaslkd most likely the chapters won't really be linked to one another.<br/>At some point Infamous!Delsin will cross over somehow and welp he likes Hero!Delsin's reader much more than his own...and you poor reader don't realize it's not really your Delsin until it's too late.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. You say that I'm kinda difficult: Hero!Delsin Rowe/Infamous!Reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ugh JFC in this fic Hero!Delsin somehow swapped places with Infamous!Delsin sooo for the sake of sanity you're gonna be Infamous!Reader that is from bad ending/karma verse.
> 
> Next Chapter will be Infamous!Delsin and Hero!Reader sdlkjdaslkdjas it'll make sense I swear.
> 
> So that's why Hero!Delsin is kinda freaking out a little with how differently you're acting and trying to understand what's going on [I said hey what's going on!] while you're just looking at him like he's crazy.
> 
> I was also listening to Primadonna by Marina and the Diamonds while writing this.  
> Bad karma/ending powers; think slenderman with his extra appendages, tentacle/shadowy things to kill with and stuff

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's more like they're arguing and the reader uses their powers to hold Delsin still but nothing serious.  
> And Delsin kinda gets turned on...so sorta tentacle porn(?) but not really. Now there's a sentence I never thought I'd write so soon in a fandom.

Delsin looked at you confused, you were dressed differently...it gave off this dark vibe and it made him a little uneasy, and sighed. You just glace up from your phone with a raised brow before narrowing your eyes at him.

 

"Do you have a staring problem?" You set your phone down and gave a huff. "Seriously what the fuck are you staring at?"

 

Ok that was defiantly out of character, normally you were a kind person that very rarely got short with others, and made Delsin a little nervous. Seriously you weren't the type of person that was so flat out rude, sure you got sassy and snarky but never like this.

 

"Delsin you're not answering me." You walked over to him, hands on your hips, and narrowed your eyes at the Akomish male. "You know how I feel when people ignore me."

"W-what...no...it's just you seem uh...different." He rubbed the back of his neck nervously and cleared his throat. "Something happen or did I miss something?"

"You're crazy, I'm the same as I always am. You, on the other hand, are acting different." You point an accusing finger at him and let a growl out. "I don't know what's going on or what happened but get your shit together, I don't have time to play babysitter for you."

"What do you mean different?" Delsin was starting to annoyed with how you were acting and sent a warning glare. "What is your problem? Are you still mad at me for last night?"

"Like I would even waste time being mad over something that stupid." You scoffed and crossed your arms as you locked eyes with him. "Like I told you before; I don't care what you do but keep in mind we have jobs we need to fulfill."

 "What the hell is that supposed to mean?" Delsin huffed out and glared at you. "You're not making any sense at all."

"Delsin I realize you're not a wiz kid or anything fancy." You began with a bored expression before laughing, it was a mocking laugh, and shook your head slowly. "But it's out right hilarious how stupid you're being right now."

"What did you call me?" He barked out at you and balled his fists up. "What the fuck is your problem today?!"

"I said you're being stupid, are you hard of hearing today too?" You snorted a little at pinch his cheek in a mock affectionate manner and rolled your eyes. "I don't have a problem, princess, you're the one whose got some hang up."

"Don't touch me!" He smacked your hand away as you just look at him amused. "You're acting like some psycho bitch or something!"

"Delsin...you done goofed." You gave a chilling smile as inky black tentacles came from your back, there was six in all, and two of them grabbed his wrists. "Honestly I feel like I'm going to have to teach you some manners."

"Lemme go!" Delsin struggled as another two wrapped around his legs and lifted him up into the air. "Seriously this isn't funny."

"Nope, not happening." You walked over to the couch, Delsin right behind you, and sat down before picking your phone back up. "You're being a prick so this is the result."

 

Delsin was going to ask what you mean by that but let a small squeak out, a manly one mind you, as one of the free tentacles slithered around waist. It felt weird, it was warm like a person yet had a slight silky feeling to it too, and Delsin couldn't help but shudder as it curled around his waist. You on the other hand were just playing on your phone with a bored look and gave a small hum as the tentacles did your work.

See a thing about your powers was they were tentacles but could also secrete aphrodisiacs if you wanted to, because who could fight if they were too hot and bothered? None that's who, though there was that one time a guy did manage to put up a good fight even with a hard on. Though today you felt like messing with him, no aphrodisiacs this time around, and made the tentacles that were around his thighs to lightly begin moving up and down.

You glanced up to see a red faced conduit trying to keep a straight face, it was amusing to you and all you did was smirk, and went back to looking at your phone. That's when you heard it, that sharp intake of breath, and knew that he liked it. He was actually liking being felt up by tentacles, well you learn something new everyday, and set your phone aside to watch the show before you.

 

"Never took you as the tentacle type of guy." You stated bluntly as you locked eyes with him and let another hum out. "Knew you were a prev but never thought you'd be into this sorta deal."

"Sh-shut up!" Delsin looked away red faced and let a small whimper out as the tentacle around his waist played with his waistband. "I'm not into this."

"The boner you're sportin' says otherwise. So what it is; you like being tied up or maybe it's the feeling of being helpless or even at someone's mercy?" You brought him closer to you and shrugged a little at his current state. "Look man different strokes for different folks."

"Put me down!" He glared at you, well as best as one could in his situation, and swallowed thickly. "I'm gonna make you pay!"

"Big talk from the guy that's in such a compromising position." You stood up and were nose-to-nose with him. "I could fucking break you but I've got other people to deal with."

 

Before Delsin could sass you again you leaned in and gave him a quick kiss that seemed to make him even more flustered. With a shrug you drop him on the couch, grabbing your phone, after that your tentacles disappeared as Delsin sent you dirty looks. You just shrug as you walk to the apartment door, pausing to look at him from over your shoulder, and flashed another chilling smile.

 

"Don't think this is over, we're far from that." You gave a laugh before throwing in a flirty wink. "I've got 'business' to handle but as soon as it's taken care of I'll be back to finish what I started."

 

You didn't wait for Delsin to say anything as you shut the door behind you and looked at your phone; Eugene had given you the location to various people in power in the Seattle area, you're job was to eliminate them and once you did you would have the whole place under your control. Oh did you have plans for Seattle and then some, once you were done you'd be able to pick apart the DUPs and destroy them from the inside out.

 

To be continued!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had fun writing this, it was different and I liked it, and I'm not even really into the whole tentacle porn shtick.  
> Next up is Infamous!Delsin and Hero!Reader


	2. Rock that body: Infamous!Delsin Rowe/Hero!Reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ugh JFC in this fic Infamous!Delsin somehow swapped places with Hero!Delsin sooo for the sake of sanity you're gonna be Hero!Reader that is from good ending/karma verse.  
> Next Chapter will be some more Hero!Delsin and Infamous!Reader maybe sdlkjdaslkdjas it'll make sense I swear.  
> So that's why Infamous!Delsin is kinda freaking out a little. welp yeeeahhh.  
> Conduit powers are based off sound wave/vibrations

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two chapters in one night, look at me go.

Delsin groaned in annoyance, he wasn't happy to put it lightly, and narrowed his eyes as you cleaned around the apartment. Dressed in only his flannel shirt and your boxers as you swept the floor as you waited for the coffee to be done.

 

"[Name]..." He began in a low tone, you stopped sweeping and look at him, before he walked into the small kitchen. "Stop it."

"Stop what exactly?" You batted your eyes at him and gave him a peck on the cheek. "I'm just cleaning a little, nothing I can't handle."

"Stop being so thoughtful." He ran a hand through his hair and clicked his tongue with a huff. "Why are you being so nice? It's weird!"

"Delsin, honey, I'm always like this." You raised a brow at him before smiling and gave him yet another peck. "I'm always nice too. Did you hit your head or something?"

"No you're not, normally you cold to me and tell me I'm an asshole." He snapped at you, you just look at him a little confused, and growled. "Why are you acting so weird?"

"Delsin do you want me to call Reggie?" You placed a hand on his cheek, noticing him flinch, and gave him a quick kiss. "Honey how about we just stay in today and drink coffee and maybe make out or something."

 

Delsin tensed up, the [Name] he knew would never call him 'Honey' or anything sweet like that, the [Name] he knew would never fret over him like you were just now, and the [Name] he knew wasn't into sweet gestures of romance like you were displaying. That's when it hit him; you weren't the [Name] he was with, you were someone different yet the same. Someone he liked much better than the [Name] he knew that was for sure.

 

"Don't bother him...he's got enough on his plate as it is." Delsin faked a pretty convincing smile and gave you a kiss. "Coffee sounds great and so does making out."

"Are you sure? You're acting really different today...is it about last night?" You wrap your arms around his neck and sighed. "I know I said some pretty shitty things...but I didn't mean it Delsin, I was just so angry that you were being reckless again...I-I was afraid of losing you."

"Nah, I'm over that...I know you were just worried about me." He rested his hands on your hips and kissed along your neck. "How about we skip the coffee and making out and just have sex instead?"

"D-Delsin...fucking don't do that." You moaned out after he gave your rear a squeeze and blushed red. "The neighbors will hear us!"

"But why? You sound so cute with those sounds you're making." Delsin murmured into your neck and bit down hard enough to draw blood. "I can barely control myself."

"F-fuck...Delsin that hurts a little." You whined out as he hoisted you up so you were sitting on the counter. "W-what are you doing?"

"Well I feel bad for hurting you so I figured I'd make it up to you." He crouched down, lightly patting your knee, and flashed you a smirk. "Spread them please."

"Delsin, you don't have to do that." You blushed slightly and touched where he bit you before wincing a little. "It just sorta hurts a little...so you don't have to make it up to me."

"[Name], darling, I know I don't have to but I want to." He stood up, moving your hand away, and licked the bite mark. "Plus I wanna make you feel good. How long have we been dating?"

"I...stop that it tickles." You giggled as he ran his tongue over the mark and kissed it too. "We've been dating a little over a year, you big goof."

"Exactly, that's why I wanna try something different." Delsin gave you a quick kiss and rested his forehead against yours. "So just let me do this, alright?"

"Maybe another time..." You looked off to side embarrassed and sighed. "I'm just not in the mood...you know?"

"Alright, but next time I'll just have to do twice as good." He teased and smiled. "You're so cute~"

"That a promise?" You snorted a little and wrap your arms around his neck. "Come on, coffee's done."

 

Delsin gave a laugh as you hopped off the counter and made yourself a cup of coffee just how you liked it. He was going to enjoy this place a lot more than his own, he made himself a cup of coffee as well and you two just sat in the bed you shared and watched Disney movies on your laptop. He could so get used to this version of you and intended to enjoy every moment of it.

 

To be continued!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Look at that almost porn again! *hurls self into the sun* Porn will happen eventually I swear.


End file.
